Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep
by WILDARMSMusashi
Summary: The Chasers. The three warriors of the keyblade. Aqua, Terra, Ven...you must go on. Defeat the man who destroyed your pasts. And your sins will be lifted into the heavens.
1. Prologue

Kingdom Hearts:  
Birth By Sleep

WILDARMSMusashi

_WAM: Hey again guys, srrry I haven't been writing for a while. It's becuz of school, and MMORPGs, typical teenage problems. Anyways, this is about the Chasers: Aqua, Terra, and Ven. It's starting at the very beginning and leading to the events of the KH II Secret Movie. Hope u all enjoy!!! And remember this, this is actually happening before Sora's adventure. Actually befotre he was even born. So, again, hope you all enjoy!_

_-Aaron_

* * *

_There it was. The blue light illuminated the sky through the open clouds as Ven laid frozen in my arms. He had finally succeeded. Kingdom Hearts was in his grasp, we can't do anything about it. He's invincible. We might not make it out of here Ven. No one can help us now._

Three figures: One brown-haired male looking at the heart-shaped moon with his golden colored eyes glinting in the moonlight, a cerulean haired female with a frozen blonde male in her arms. All three wearing armor and bearing keyblades. Their attention was focused upon the moon known as Kingdom Hearts which was summoned by the threat that had frozen the warrior: Azure. Azure stretched his arm towards the sky where Kingdom Hearts hovered. His other arm behind his back, and his dark knight, Syran behind his master (he also had armor on but his helmet was mounted onto his head).

"Aqua," the golden eyed male called.

The young woman turned her head towards the male's direction. _"Get ready." _Aqua nodded from the warning of the brunette, aiming her attention to her frozen ally. She laid her keyblade down to the side and positioned her gloved hands over his body. Inhaling slowly, she let out her next breath the same speed. Her eyes closed shut as her hands were surrounded by a red aura and grew warm. Water droplets hit ground as the blonde blinked his eyes several times, his vision becoming clear. The first thing he saw was Aqua's face, it bearing a mix between a frown and a smile upon her face. A gust of wind picked up as Aqua's hair flowed with the current. The brunette's eyes widened to see a wide beam come down from the heart-shaped moon, onto Azure.

"Dammit," swore the brunette.

"Terra," Aqua spoke up. "It has to be done. Ven, get up." The blonde jumped up onto his feet, his keyblade at hand. Terra was already sprinting into battle towards Azure, Ven quickly following behind him. Syran grabbed his keyblade and sped towards Terra and Ven, aiming towards defending his master. Aqua looked up once more at Kingdom Hearts before she made any other movement.

_After so long, this battle has gone this far. The wizard had this much power, but we're still alive. A miracle is what it is, a lucky miracle. Life didn't used to be this way. We three actually used to have normal lives. Well, I did. The way it had been before all this. Before we all had become the people we are now. This is the story of the there conquerors._

* * *

WAM: Hey guys. Pretty good nstart I guess, huh And it's good to be back. And these chapters are gonna come in fast so keep ur eyelids taped open. Review plz . 


	2. Chapter One: Aqua

Kingdom Hearts:  
Birth By Sleep

**WILDARMSMusashi**

_WAM: Thank u all who reviewed! And my bad that I haven't written in a while. My damn computer broke down. But I got a lot of writing time in! Anyways, here's the next chapter!_

_-Aaron

* * *

_

Chapter One:  
Aqua

Destiny Islands was quiet as usual, with only the breeze blowing silently, causing the leaves of the towering palm trees to rustle. The seagulls cried in the sky as a small wave crashed onto the beach. A small wooden boat was tied onto the post of the pier. There was a faint sound echoing through the quiet island: it sounded like someone humming. A girl. She stared out to the open and neverending currents of the sea with the sky above, looking like a painting of vibrant colors and clouds. Her facial expression had shone that she was either sad or was enjoying the nature around her. No one but her friends and family knew what the expressions meant, since most of them looked the same.

_"Aqua, is that you?" _a girl's voice called.

The girl turned around to see a smiling redhead. Her smile spread across her face as dimples covered her cheeks. Aqua smiled back, "What's up Liz?" "Nothin' much, just finished Ms. Finn's homework. So, something wrong? You only come here when you have to think," Liz answered. Aqua only shook her head at her friend, looking back towards the ocean. "Something just seems to keep leading me here. I don't know, it's just hard to explain." Liz sat down in the sand with her arms hugging across her legs. "I've got all day."

Aqua sat down next to Liz, and explained everything the whole day. Before they knew it, the day had changed into night, Aqua and Liz's home was illuminated by tiny dots of light. "Oh! My mom's gonna kill me!" Liz shot up, heading towards the boat at the pier, her feet stopped in the sand, she turned towards Aqua. "Aqua! Go back!" Dark creatures appeared around them. Aqua's eyes widened as fear struck her traumatized. "Aqua, go back to the island!!" Liz yelled louder. The small shadows sped towards her, Liz intercepting the attack with a slash at the shadows with a key-looking weapon.

"What..." were the words Aqua finally spoke. Her eyes looked at Liz's weapon. "What...is that?" Liz looked into Aqua's eyes. "You'll find out sometime soon. Now go!" Aqua sped towards her boat as fast as she could, hopped into the boat as it slightly wobbled in the water. Aqua quickly untied the rope that was wrapped around the wooden post. She grabbed the oars and paused, looking at Liz fighting off the dark creatures without stopping or hesitation. Aqua opened her mouth about to call Liz, but Liz ignored it. "Go!" she yelled. Tears trickled down Aqua's face, but she gripped firm around the handles of the oars and started rowing as the boat went into motion towards her home. An expolosion emitted from theisland, and the sound it made Aqua drop her oars to the side. She turned herself towards the island. The blue-haired teen felt her stomach turn inside-out, her heart nearly stopped, and she curled herself into a ball inside the small boat with her fists clenched. There she laid, crying herself to sleep.

In her quiet slumber, a figure appeared on the water as the sky opened, and the rain had begun to pour. The figure had on armor, and a helmet with its cape flowing with the wind that picked up with the storm. It came Aqua's way and sat on its knees on the water. The armored figure rested its hands over the sleeping Aqua as they glowed. Its hands moved forward her...

"No!" Aqua had awaken inside her room.

The sun shined through the open windosill and a breeze lifted her curtains, her room being cool and comforting. Aqua clapped her hand over her forehead to feel sweat coming down from it. A knock on the door startled her, "Who is it?" Aqua asked quickly. "It's Liz," Aqua's eyes widened to hear her friend's voice. "C-Come in." The door slowly opened to show Liz at the door, looking like she usually did. "You slept in for a while," she plopped onto the bed next to Aqua. Aqua was still kind of freaked out about Liz being here. "Y-You supposed to be--!"

"--Dead?" Liz asked.

Aqua was awestruck, tilting her head to the side of her bed, she started spewing vomit all over her carpet floor. Liz lifted Aqua up. "Let's get you cleaned up. I'll explain everything."

* * *

_WAM: Thanx for the reviews, and believe me, the story's gonna get better. Oh yeah, if you don't know who Aqua, Ven, or Terra is, I advise you to go to or google and look them up there. Anyways, review _


End file.
